On most construction sites, loaders and excavators are used for earthworks or material handling. Loader-type machines and excavator-type machines are often used next to each other for carrying out respective loading works and excavating works.
For providing the functionalities of a loader and an excavator on a single machine, multiple function construction machines with two separate booms, i.e. a loader boom at the front end of the machine with a loader bucket mounted thereto and an excavator boom at the rear end of the machine with an excavator bucket mounted thereto, are used on construction sites. For changing the operational mode of such a complex construction machine, the machine operator needs to change his sitting position for changing his field of view and for aligning himself to an instrument panel of the respective boom.
Furthermore, construction machines are known having a single boom at the front of the machine, the boom being operable in an excavator mode as well as in a loader mode. For changing the tool of the construction machine, the machine needs to lay down the tool of the one mode on and pick up the tool of the other mode from the ground of the construction site. Thus, changing of tools may be time consuming as the construction machine needs to be moved to the tool that needs to be picked up, the tool potentially being situated remote from the current working position.